


Metropolis

by spicycrispysalmon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Songfic, takes place after the meeting at the gala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicycrispysalmon/pseuds/spicycrispysalmon
Summary: Bruce's and Clark's relationship based on Cornelia Street by Taylor Swift because.. well.. Cornelia Street rhymes with Metropolis.And I got mystified by how Bruce and Clark represent their cities.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Metropolis

**Author's Note:**

> big uwu and thank you to Jaredscat from batsupes community on discord for beta-reading this 🥰

_**We were in the backseat** _  
_**Drunk on something stronger than the drinks in the bar** _

Bruce didn't remember which party they went to when Clark finally agreed to go on a date with him  
But he remembered they both left the party with Bruce's car, drunk in lust

_**"I rent a place on Metropolis"** _  
_**I say casually in the car** _

"I rent a place on Metropolis, just a few blocks from your workplace."  
Bruce said the words nonchalantly, giving a hint at Clark to come to his place

_**We were a fresh page on the desk** _  
_**Filling in the blanks as we go** _  
_**As if the street lights pointed in an arrow head** _  
_**Leading us home** _

Bruce wasn't sure how to call Clark. Boyfriend, lover, friend with benefits?  
He thought he'd figure it out with the time they'd spend together.  
He just enjoyed the warm, nice unfamiliar feeling when Clark was around because Clark felt like home 

_**Windows flung right open, autumn air** _  
_**Jacket 'round my shoulders is yours** _  
_**We bless the rain on Metropolis** _  
_**Memorize the creaks in the floor** _

Clark didn't mind to brave the rain when he walked around Metropolis  
But he also didn't mind to have Bruce's coat wrapped around him  
The rain wasn't bad at all anyway  
In fact, he felt like the rain was there to get them closer to each other as they walk to his apartment – their home for the very first time 

_**I hope I never lose you** _  
_**Hope it never ends** _  
_**I'd never walk Metropolis again** _

Bruce hopes he never loses Clark  
He hopes their.. relationship never ends   
Because if it does, Bruce knows he wouldn't have the strength to walk Metropolis again

_**That's the kind of heartbreak** _  
_**Time could never mend** _  
_**I'd never walk Metropolis again** _

Clark had his heart broken many times and he had learned that time would mend it  
But he knows time couldn't fix his heart if he ever loses Bruce  
He'd probably need to go back to his Ma, or anywhere but Metropolis 

_**And baby, I get mystified by how this city screams your name** _

Bruce got mystified by how Superman represents hope to keep Metropolis warm

Clark got mystified by how Batman represents bravery to protect Gotham

_**And baby, I'm so terrified of if you ever walk away** _

Both Bruce and Clark are so terrified of if there's a time when they give up on each other and just walk away from everything they had built together

They both knew if it ever happens they would never walk Metropolis again 


End file.
